Behind Locked Doors
by Morning Glory Conlon
Summary: What's with the anti-social beauty that's moved in the mall? Who does she think she is? Locking herself in her room all day and ignoring Lex like that. Will Lex be able to get through her emitonal locked doors along with the one to her room?
1. Finding a Home

It had been a long day and the sky was gray and over cast. The city kids were out and about looking for food, which was becoming even more rare each and every day. Lex walked down the decaying streets doing his sheriffly duties, but there wasn't anything going on. Well anything going on that was worth his while. 

A thin girl waked down the street quickly and quietly. She didn't want to be spotted by a Jaguar, it would be the end of her if they did. The girl kept her name from any one and every one. Her hair was bright red and was down to her waist shinning in the right light. Her skin was pale with light freckles; marked with light bruises. She was on the thin side, but she was strong. Her eyes were the deepest emerald green with light gold rings around the pupils. She wore faded blue low riders and a pale yellow tank top, over that she wore a green zip up sweater. The girl was headed for a destination and wasn't stopping for anything you could see it in her eyes.

Lex growing bored with the outside world he headed back to the mall just in time to see some one walk in. He hadn't seen this person around these parts before and wondered if this would be worth his while.

 Lex had seen the slender redhead walk into the mall. She stood in the center of the mall talking to Bray while Lex looked on from the second level. He watched as she flipped her long waist length red hair over her shoulder and folded her arms over her chest, and then shook her head. Bray slumped his shoulders and made a few gestures that were only counter acted by the girl. Bray pointed to the upper level of the mall and then said three stores over.  Finally the negotiations were over. She didn't look too happy as she walked away. 

The girl turned around adjusting the heavy pack on her shoulder. She had been carrying it for days on end trying to escape her old tribe and ways. Her emerald green eyes landed on the Lex who was standing up there and then to the stairs. She didn't even give him a second look.

Lex was a bit shocked most girls who have come and gone from the mall always gave him a second or even a third look. He liked the looks of this girl and thought she would be his next one night-stand. Lex didn't know anything about her, but that she was pretty, she was there, and she was alone. Lex watched as she walked up the steps of the mall and around the upper level of the mall.

Lex pushed off the rail and casually strolled over towards this new girl in the mall. Maybe he could use the fact that she had to be voted into the tribe to work for him. Lex walked up and stood in front of her, "Hey babe, what's your name?" He asked placing his thumb into the loops of his pants

She looked over the guy who stood in front of her, "Phoenix." She said simply and then moved past him. She saw the room that Bray had pointed out to her and walked towards it.

Lex smirked a little and followed, "Phoenix, huh?" He said to her, "That's Greek and means beautiful immortal bird, you've got the beautiful part down." Lex continued after her, "I'm Lex."

"Let me guess that's jerk, for horny teenage guy." Phoenix didn't look back at Lex. She walked over to the room, opening the door.

"Ow, that one hurt," He said with a fake look of sadness on his face. Lex smiled and laughed a little. He walked up to Phoenix's door, but she shut and locked it before he could get in, "Oh, I see how it is. Playing hard to get." He said with a nod. 

Lex's pride had been hurt and he was glad that no one had been around to see it, "So…uh what do you say you and I get together later? I can give you the special tour. The VIP tour, only the cutest girls get that." Lex stood outside the door for a few more minutes waiting to hear an answer, but received not even a sound.

Phoenix looked around the room it wasn't much, but it would do. The room was much better then what she had stayed in previously, anything was better then the room she had stayed in before. Phoenix listened as Lex talked outside her door. She didn't want to have anything to do with him or anything really to do with the rest of the tribe. All she needed was a safe place to stay. Once night fell and she was sure every one was a sleep Phoenix would leave her room and get what she needed.


	2. Dangerous Blows

Well I haven't worked on this fic in four years, which means I don't remember where it was originally going. It also means I have become more informed on the tribe, seeing every episode (except season 5), also my writing has improved slightly. A recent review has spurred me on to write another chapter.

**Behind Locked Doors  
by Manda Moore**

Night slowly crept over the mall, and the noisy ruckus that usually filled the large empty space was now silent. The pale moonlight filtered through the sky lights as it slide in and out behind the dark clouds. Lex reclined back on his bed, with his hands placed behind his head, and his legs crossed at the ankles. Looking up at the ceiling he could not get his mind off of Phoenix. There was something about the way that the girl had just brushed him off that made him want her even more now. It was a new sort of challenge; he had never had to work this hard to get a girl before. Usually they were all fawning and falling all over him. A cocky grin spread across his lips now as he plotted in his head how he was going to get this girl into his bed.

Phoenix opened the door to her room just enough to see out into the dark halls of the mall. The only light coming from the strings of Christmas lights that hung from the ceiling in the center of the mall. Slipping out of her room, Phoenix stepped quietly down the upper level of the mall, her foot steps echoed softly off the high ceilings and walls. She tried her best not to alert anyone to her presences now.

Lex's thoughts were broken as he heard someone shuffling around the mall. Everyone was in bed now and usually stayed in their room for the night. Lex leaned over the edge of his bed picking up the heavy torch; it was made of heavy black metal, and could pack quite a punch in a fight. Pressing the switch with a small click light flooded the room. He stood up walking out of his room. His brown eyes quickly scanned the upper level of the mall and rested on the new girl. Wondering what she was up to, with another cocky grin he followed her stealthily to her destination, the kitchen. Lex switched the light off and leaned back against the frame leading to the room with the storage cabinet for the food. His eyes rested on Phoenix waiting for her to notice him.

Phoenix wasn't aware that anyone had heard her let alone followed her down the hallway. She slipped the messenger bag around to her right side, she reached out to open the cabinet and found a chain looped through the handles with a padlock. Phoenix pulled the doors open as far as they would go. She could barely see the cans inside, but then tried to slip her hand inside. Once she grasped a can her hand wouldn't fit back through the small opening.

"You need the key." Lex cleared his throat and pushed off the wall. Phoenix dropped the can and it hit the shelf crashing down to the floor. She pulled her hand out scraping it on the sides as she spun around to face Lex. Her forehead wrinkled, "And I just happen to be the right person to get it for you." Lex grinned at Phoenix taking another step closer to her, "For the right price of course." He stepped closer to Phoenix with every word he spoke until he had her pinned up against the cupboard. Lex hovered over her, resting one arm above her head as he leaned his weight forward.

Phoenix drew in quick breaths as Lex advanced on her. Her piercing green eyes never wavering from him, she was going to show Lex that she wasn't afraid of him. Phoenix allowed Lex to get extremely close to her, so close that she could feel his lips brush ever so lightly against hers. With out hesitation Phoenix moved quickly kneeing Lex in the gut, then shoving him backwards, "I'd rather starve." She retorted stepping away, leaving the kitchen.

Lex doubled over clutching his stomach. Clenching his teeth in anger Lex rushed up behind her catching her upper arm. He squeezed it tightly, "Who do you think you are?!"

Phoenix panicked when Lex grabbed her arm un-expectantly. Her instincts took over and she punched Lex. Surprised by the force behind the blow Lex instantly released her arm; he felt a searing pain shoot through his cheek. Phoenix's eyes went wide as she stumbled back away from Lex; she took off down the hall to her room. Slamming the door shut she pressed her back up against it praying that Lex didn't come after her.

Lex pressed his palm against his cheek bone, "Hey come back here!" He shouted after her. Lex had noticed the fear written across her face after she had punched him, "Damn it." He muttered. Standing there for a few minutes shaking his head he gradually headed back to his room. Lex now found him self even more intrigued by the mysterious new girl, what was she hiding? Trying to protect?

Phoenix slowly lowered herself to the ground until she was sitting. What did that guy want from her? All she wanted was a peaceful safe place to live. Running a hand through her long hair Phoenix dropped her head back against the door. She began to think of what she may have gotten herself into now. Surely they would kick her out of the mall when the others found out that she had socked their sheriff in the eye. She closed her eyes now drawing in a deep breath slowly letting it out as she drifted off to sleep, her back still propped up against the door making sure that no one would get in.

The morning came early, Lex found himself up early, it was probably around ten now. He rolled out of his bed as his stomach rumbled. Stretching his arms above his head, he walked out of his room. Lex looked down the hall towards Phoenix's room; the door was still closed tightly, "What happened to you?" A young voice belonging to Chloe inquired cocking her head to the right.

"Nothing." Lex glared at the younger Mallrat. He hadn't looked in the mirror this morning, but he was sure that he had a decent shiner.

Examining his eye she concluded, "You should put some ice on that."

"Thanks." Lex muttered lowly as he brushed past Chloe. His feet took him over to the locked door instead of the kitchen. He pounded heavily, "Phoenix get out here!?!" He bellowed repeating himself several times, drawing out the rest of the Mallrats from what they were doing.

Phoenix was startled awake feeling the vibrations of Lex's fists against the door. She pressed herself a bit harder against the door as he continued to pound unsure of what to do.


End file.
